Desde aquella noche
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Porque era muy diferente confesarle a tu mejor amigo que eres gay, a confesarle que te enamoraste de él hace tres años y no lo habías dicho. [Slash]


Pete bebía directo de una botella de cerveza cuando vio a través de la gente, el humo y las luces, a Teddy, besándose con una chica de cabello oscuro que no era su novia. Ella estaba de vacaciones con su familia, y Teddy no perdía el tiempo. Pete se quedó viéndolos mientras pensaba en eso, sin notar que se había quedado congelado.

Un golpe en su hombro y un brazo que envolvió su cuello le hicieron volver a la realidad.

―¡Ya vienen las animadoras! ―gritó el tipo, demasiado cerca de su oreja.

Pete ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era. Lo empujó y se bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza, sólo para tomar otra botella y subir las escaleras.

No sabía qué había sido, pero se había desanimado. No habló con nadie en el trayecto y trató de pasar desapercibido, ya que en las fiestas él siempre era de los últimos en caer y porque los chicos solían ir a molestar, rayar, mojar o golpear a los que se encerraban demasiado temprano.

Se metió en su cuarto, y sobre su cama había una chica que nunca había visto, dormida. Pensó en sacarla, pero de algún modo quiso ser empático con ella, tal vez porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, o quizás porque la chica se veía en una tranquilidad tan envidiable que se sintió incapaz de arruinársela.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y trató de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, logrando que se sobresaltara.

―¡Wow! ―era Teddy, totalmente borracho; y tal vez colocado.

Pete puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que guardara silencio. Luego apuntó a la chica dormida en su cama y cerró por fin la puerta.

―No te escuché llegar. ―se excusó. Y era cierto; a pesar de estar en un segundo piso, la música retumbaba en cada muro y era difícil distinguir los pasos de alguien, incluso en ese pasillo tan compacto.

―Vine a buscarte. ¿Estabas con ella? ―preguntó, sonriendo de forma pícara.

―¿Qué? No. No, ella ya estaba aquí. ―en ningún momento pensó que la situación podía mal interpretarse, y el color subió a sus mejillas. ―¿A buscarme, dices?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

―Sí. Me avisaron que estabas raro y subiste solo. ¿Te pasa algo?

Pete se sintió extraño. Sintió lo que comúnmente le llaman "mariposas en el estómago", pero claro, en ese momento sólo culpó al exceso de alcohol.

―No. Sólo me dio sueño, es todo. Pensaba acostarme, pero... ―dio una mirada a la puerta de su habitación y Teddy sonrió.

―Quédate en mi habitación. No es como si fuera a dormir esta noche, de todos modos.

Pete le sonrió y lo siguió por el pasillo, aún con la botella de cerveza en la mano. Sus pensamientos de a poco se iban distorsionando, y notó que Teddy estaba peor, ya que al entrar a su propio cuarto le costó encontrar el interruptor.

―Toda tuya. ―le dijo, apuntando la cama.

Pete se sentó, y tras pensarlo por un segundo, preguntó:

―¿Hace cuanto que la engañas?

Teddy pareció pensarlo, pero ni por un segundo lució preocupado de que lo divulgara o arrepentido de hacerlo.

―Desde que ella lo hace, supongo.

Pete lo meditó. ¿Por qué estarías con alguien que te engaña, y a quien engañas para quedar parejos? No le veía sentido. Él nunca había estado en una relación formal, pero estaba seguro de que la cosa no funcionaba así.

―Si no la quieres, ¿Por qué sigues con ella?

Teddy suspiró.

―No lo sé. ―respondió. ―Es fácil, supongo.

―¿La relación o la chica? ―dijo, casi al instante.

Se arrepintió de soltar eso en un momento en que Teddy estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él, pero no pudo evitarlo, y ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque, para su sorpresa, Teddy comenzó a reír.

―Ambas, supongo.

Pete se rió con él, y hubo un momento de silencio en que Teddy le pidió la botella de cerveza que traía para seguir bebiendo, permitiendo que Pete se pusiera a pensar otra vez.

Verlo de esa manera le encantaba. A solas, con alcohol en exceso y sueño acumulado, demostraba su verdadera forma de ser. Una forma que sólo a veces revelaba estando sobrio, y sólo con él.

Verlo de esa manera le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos del chico de hace tres años liderando al montón de gente extraña pintada con colores brillantes y ebria de la fraternidad. Siendo totalmente bobo, pero de una manera algo tierna, a su parecer.

Fue en el tiempo en que él hacía la transición de preparatoria a universidad... mientras sus padres se divorciaban. La vez que se puso a llorar en pleno jardín de la universidad, saltándose una clase, fue cuando conoció a Teddy.

Un chico tan seguro de si mismo, tan convencido, y... bueno, atractivo, invitándole a conversar sobre el tema y unirse a la fraternidad, con un discurso sobre que ellos no se separarían nunca. En el momento estaba bastante triste, pero le mejoró el ánimo la forma sencilla de solucionar los problemas que Teddy le enseñaba.

Si era momento de ser sinceros, Teddy le gustó desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Sus ojos, y la mirada que le dedicaban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Sus labios, y la forma en que se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa cuando le contaba alguna tontería, la cual iba precisamente con la intención de hacerlo sonreír.

Pero no se lo diría. Se conocían hace tres años, y ya no se lo dijo. No sabía cómo, y ya lo había ensayado, varias veces. ¡Incluso lo había intentado! Pero llegaba a cierto punto y desviaba el tema. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Lo consideraba su mejor amigo, su segundo al mando, su _partner_ , su confidente.

Porque era muy diferente confesarle a tu mejor amigo que eres gay, a confesarle que te enamoraste de él hace tres años y no lo habías dicho. _"En tres años nunca encontré un momento para decírtelo",_ seguro.

―¿Pete? ―Teddy lo miraba fijo, y Pete no supo cuanto llevaba hablándole.

―Lo siento. ¿Qué?

―Que si vas a dormir o no. Si estás cansado, puedo irme. Nunca entran a mi habitación a joder, de todos modos.

Pete sintió una oleada de algo, una sensación agradable y cálida que subió por su pecho.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó.

―Si me da sueño, vengo a acostarme aquí mismo. Trataré de no despertarte o correrte mano. ―bromeó.

―Tal vez deberías acostarte ahora.

No lo pensó. Joder, ¿sonó así de mal? Quería saltar por la ventana en ese momento.

Entonces ocurrió lo impensable. Teddy apoyó la botella en el velador y se puso de pie frente a él. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de sus piernas y se acercó, peligrosamente, a sus labios.

―Dame una razón por la cual no debería besarte ahora mismo. ―soltó. Sus labios casi rozándose.

Pete no dijo nada. Claramente no tenía ninguna. Su mente dejaba de funcionar cuando miraba directamente sus ojos, perdiéndose en ese hermoso color azul. Sentir su aliento concentrado en alcohol chocando contra su piel, mezclándose con el propio, fueron suficiente para él.

Lo tomó de la corbata y se fue recostando de a poco en la cama, con Teddy siguiéndolo de cerca. Y apenas su nuca tocó el colchón, Teddy lo besó de forma intensa, apasionada y ansiosa. Pete pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, deseando que el momento no acabara nunca. Luego de haber esperado eso por tanto tiempo... no creía que realmente estaba pasando. ¿Le había dado un coma etílico y eran sólo alucinaciones? Tal vez. Le dio más o menos igual en ese momento.

Las manos de Teddy de a poco fueron bajando hasta sus caderas, y luego subieron lentamente por dentro de su camiseta. Sus manos estaban heladas, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Pete.

Al rato, las ropas empezaron a volar por la habitación, y Pete abrió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Teddy, sin que éste se lo pidiera. Sonrió, y Pete supo que, de alguna forma, él no era el único ansioso por continuar.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó.

Pete lo acercó y lo besó, mordiéndole el labio. Y esa fue la respuesta que Teddy necesitaba.

Lo penetró de forma lenta, gentil, en un principio. Dolía. Sinceramente, dolía bastante. Pero Pete trataba de no demostrarlo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba arañándole la espalda; estimulándolo aún más.

Cuando lo penetró de manera más rápida, tocando un punto sensible de su cuerpo, gimió. Sonó más agudo de lo que hubiera deseado, y puso ambas manos tapando su boca, avergonzado.

Teddy siguió, tomando ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, afirmándolas por sobre su cabeza.

―Nadie va a escucharte. ―dijo. ―Sólo yo.

Pete sintió que su estómago se estranguló al escucharlo decir eso, y se soltó de su agarre. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo aun más, abrazándolo, y susurró en su oído:

―Te amo.

Listo, lo dijo. Después de todo, nunca tendría una oportunidad de decirlo como la tenía ahora. Teddy se detuvo por un momento, tomando distancia y viéndolo directo a los ojos, sin decir nada. Luego continuó con el vaivén que llevaba, con una mano apoyada en el colchón y la mano libre la usó para masturbar a Pete, quien ya no aguantaba más y con un gemido terminó, al tiempo en que Teddy terminaba dentro suyo.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, y Teddy se recostó a su lado, despacio. Le dio la mano, y Pete volteó el rostro para mirarlo de frente.

―También te amo, Peter. ―susurró, y sus ojos delataban un sentimiento complicado.

Pete sintió un dolor en el pecho.

―¿Como amigo? O...

―Como quieras. ―terminó. ―Para mi es lo mismo. Lo demás, esto... esto va aparte.

Pete lo pensó, y supuso que tenía razón. Aun así, no lograba entender algo. Él no confesó por cobarde, pero... ¿Por qué Teddy tampoco?

―Y si te gusto, al menos un poco de este... modo, ¿Por qué seguir con tu novia?

Teddy gruñó, y se incorporó para volver a agarrar la botella de cerveza.

―Te lo dije: es fácil.

Pete sintió que sus ojos se nublaban, y no supo si por el sueño, por el exceso de alcohol o por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

―Prométeme que no olvidarás esta noche. ―pidió, y Teddy lo miró mientras Pete también se incorporaba en la cama. ―Yo no lo haré. Prométemelo.

Teddy apretó los párpados y negó con la cabeza; o más bien la sacudió de forma errática, y volvió a beber cerveza.

Eso era todo; tal vez no era la respuesta que Pete esperaba, pero era suficiente. Teddy estaba ebrio, y tenía claro que con esa cantidad de alcohol no recordaba las fiestas, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

Pete dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, y supuso que Teddy también.

Cuando se acostaron, para por fin dormir, Pete se acercó a él, y Teddy lo dejó apoyar la cabeza en su brazo, para luego abrazarlo de forma protectora.

Pete dejó caer lágrimas por sus mejillas una vez que las luces se hubieron apagado. La música aún retumbaba desde el piso de abajo, pero bastante más amortiguada dentro de la habitación. En unos minutos, Pete se quedó dormido, por lo que no pudo escuchar a Teddy responder:

―Lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **13/08/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
